There are no data yet to report on this protocol. To date, ten subjects have been enrolled, with the first participant just reaching the one-year exam following autologous stem cell transplant. Several patients were advised to initiate topical cyclosporine eye drops in response to changes in ocular indicators (symptoms, drop in Schirmers tear production, or worsening of surface dryness). Our team hopes to correlate changes in patient symptoms and exam findings with changes in the tear fluid biomarkers, and expects to have initial results by the next reporting period.